The Untouchables
by onelildustbunni
Summary: Wolverine. Rogue. The X-men's untouchable mutants. What happens to make them come together? Read and find out! WR, R&R please! JOINT FIC
1. Chapter 1

****

Title: The Untouchables

****

Story Authors: 1LiLRoGuE (kate) and Patch5129 (eli)

****

Chapter: 1- introduction

****

Chapter Author: 1LiLRoGuE // k8

****

Summary: In this chapter, I will lay out the foundation of the story by introducing

Rogue, Wolverine, the other x-men, and the relationships in their universe.

Next chapter will introduce the mission.

****

Song: Unsonged as of yet (will song in the future)

****

Dedications: I dedicate this chapter to my mate ;-O

****

Disclaimers: Mwahaha. I am back, in black! Err...make that...*looks at shirt* puke

pink? ewwwwwww! *warps shirt to baby tee with the words Aowner of

the uncanny, ultimate AND evolution X-men!@* Mmm much better.

And look! *waves title deeds to eli in the air* haha! Look marvel! I=ve

got it all! *notices a lawyer sneaking up out of the corner of my eye, and

watches as he raises his suitcase over my head* ummm yea so maybe

that ain=t such a great idea. Marvel can have everything but my bf. hehe!

toodles ^-^ *grabs eli and runs*
****

+ + + Chapter One + + +

The piercing sound of running footsteps was broken only by heavy breathing, and a slight swish, in the mid morning silence. Not a bird whispered, not a twig stirred of its own accord. Even the wind was silent, holding its breath until whatever intruder treading on its ground had passed.

Pant. Swish. Thump. Pant. Swish. Thump.

Puffs of deceiving smoke—which was actually fog—preceded the jogging figure as her warmer breath mingled with the unyielding coolness of the morning. Dirt and dead leaves rose in a ruckus beneath her sneaker-shod feet. The air whooshed out of her lungs in a refreshing rhythm, clearing away the dryness of sleep from her eyes.

Nothing like a good jog to wake you up.

Or a good jolt.

Something solid obstructed her path. She bounced into it--glancing her shoulder hard on its middle—and slid right into a mire of mulch on the bottom of the forest floor.

Rogue spat out leaves and blinked away mud. _Why was she down here?_ The fall had happened so fast that she hadn't had time to react. She tilted her face upwards, her pretty features falling and completely blanching of color as they recognized the being that towered over her.

__

Wolverine.

"Oh---ah---ah'm sorry, Mistah Logan," she stammered, fearful for her life. She'd _seen_ what those claws could do. And she knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill her if he felt like it. Somehow, around him, she always seemed to forget that she was the girl with the untouchable skin. The one that everyone always crowded to get away from. So she cowered at his feet.

Logan raised an eyebrow but said nothing, brushing past her as he continued his travel along the dirt-packed trail. Leaving Rogue to scramble quickly to her knees and begin to wipe the mud from her eyes. She stood there for a while, huffing and puffing and watching his retreating back out of sight.

Was it just her imagination, or had a flicker of hurt crossed touched his eyes?

Rogue shrugged, accepting the fact that she'd never know, and continued her morning jog along the trail up to the big brick mansion at the top of the hill, where a warm shower and breakfast awaited her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Untouchables

**Chapter Author: **Patch5129 (eli)

**Chapter title: **Chapter 2

**Song ( for this chapter ) : **None

// _Logan…it is time to wake up. //_

"Mmmmnnnnnnnrrrrrr" mumbled Logan from the covers, placing the pillow over his head. "Get outa' my head cueball.

// _Logan, // _sighed Professor Xavier mentally. // _You requested that I wake you up at this time. //_

"Right, thanks Chuck." Mumbled Logan, as he quietly got out of his bed, careful not to wake the others.

//_Logan, // _asked the Professor softly _// must you keep avoiding all of the X-Men? They said they have all forgiven you for what happened. //_

// It's going to take a lot of time to heal this wound, Chuck. And I think it would go by quicker if I weren't around them all the time. //

__

// You cannot avoid them forever. //

__

// Let me handle this my own way, Chuck. I don't tell you how to polish your shiny scalp, // thought Logan harshly.

Logan could hear the professor sigh and could picture him clamping down on his pipe in frustration. _// Have a good day, Logan. //_ murmured Xavier, and with that he was out of Logan's mind.

Logan sighed himself and walked silently to his dresser as he took out his earplugs and placed them on the surface of the wooden dresser. _Damn it Hank, you snore so loud, I would go deaf if I didn't have the plugs._

He opened the top drawer, and took out some clean clothes, and then walked out of his room, gently shutting the door behind him. He walked down the hall silently, catching a whiff of the girl's dormitory. He shook his head trying to clear his nostrils of scented candles, cheap makeup, old chocolate, and especially, Jean.

He walked to the Men's Locker room and began his morning shower, keeping it quick so he wouldn't run into anyone else. He knew that the only person that he would run into this early would be Scott. But he and Jean were out late last night so… _Stop it! _thought Logan to himself as he squeezed the soap hard in anger, breaking it in two. _Stop torturing yourself over her._ He sighed, turned the water off, and stepped out of the stalls, drying himself off.

After getting dressed, he walked towards the kitchen, his stomach growling a little. As he entered the kitchen, the smell of Lysol, dish soap, metal, and other smells assaulted his sense of smell. He brushed the back of his hand under his nose to block the smell. _A little heavy on the Windex, 'Ro._

He opened the fridge and a whole new wave of smells went strait to his head. _Damn it, who left the cheese fries in here?_

Logan had to pause a bit and shake the smell from his nostrils before he could rummage through the fridge more. _Salads, fruit, soda, sandwich meats, leftover stew, milk, leftover spaghetti…nothing decent to eat or drink, not even cheap beer._

Giving up Logan closed the fridge door and walked outside, and sniffed around, jerking his head suddenly towards the west side of the estate. _Deer_.

Logan then began striding over to the source of the scent, slightly hunched over, his hands just barley touching the grounds, staying downwind, and avoiding any dry twigs and leaves, stalking his prey. Just down the hill from the mansion, a fog settled in, this however did not make Logan's job harder, the scent of the deer was still strong. After awhile, Logan could see the deer's shape in the fog. However it was still prancing about, so Logan followed it more, further down the hill, away from the mansion. Finally the deer stopped, and rested to eat the grass near a trail. _Finally, _thought Logan as he bent his knees, bringing his body closer the ground, balancing himself with one hand, making a fist several times with his other hand, as if he was getting his claws ready, and slowly and quietly shifting his weight between his legs so they wouldn't cramp up when he was ready to pounce.

After a moment, a smile crept to Logan's face as he pushed his toes into the mud, as if to propel himself at the deer when the silence was broken by running shoes hitting the ground and uneven breathing. The deer jolted out of its graceful pose, and bound away, leaving nothing but tall grass moving back and forth to show he was been there. A small growl escaped Logan's throat as he stoop up and walked to the trail to see who had spoiled his breakfast. As the figure came forth from the fog, Logan could see it was Rogue. _Dumb kid, running with her eyes closed _thoughtLogan as he stepped right into her path, just to the right so he wouldn't 'bump into her' full on.

Sure enough, Rogue smacked right into Logan, landing hard into the mud. She opened her eyes, spat away the mud and looked up, and the color completely drained from her face. Logan sniffed her, and smelled sweat and fear…lots of fear. She stammered an apology and cowered away, never taking her eyes off Logan's hands. Logan just walked past her, leaving her in the mud, going further into the forest. _// Good way to earn their trust, Logan, //_ echoed the Professors voice in Logan's head.

Logan didn't respond.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Author's Note: Hi guys! Glad to hear y'all like so far! I really had to bug Eli a while to do that last chapter…he's a world-class procrastinator. As he says, "I'd be a procrastinator, but I never get around to doing it…"…sigh...lol! Anyways we're having fun writing this fic :-D We had an author's meeting a little while ago to decide where it was going, hehe. *ahem*enjoy my chapter! ^-^

1LiLRoGuE // Kate // Property of Patch5129 – 

****

Song: No song yet…next chapter!

****

Dedications: To eli, who i love sooooo very much, and to all my fans! You people rock! ;-)

+ + + +

"Ah am never running with mah eyes closed again. Never."

Rogue's words echoed slightly in the empty locker room. The fact that she had her eyes closed as she said it was ironic, to say the least. Although now she had a reason; the shampoo hurt when it leaked into her wide green eyes. 

The warm spray tingled as it washed away the grime from the mud puddle, and the sweat from her jogging. It also washed away the areas that still felt weak—where she'd collided with _Wolverine._ The trained assassin Wolverine. The man who took bullets like cotton balls.

She shuddered.

__

Not a good idea, gal, She thought affirmatively, reaching out blindly for her shampoo bottle. Mr. Logan's angry eyes and features still made her shudder with fear. _He is one guy ah do _not _want on mah bad side!_ She reached up to scrub the shampoo into foam. 

Suddenly, the sensation of being watched crawled through her skin so thick she could barely breathe. Shivering, Rogue blinked open her eyes and looked tentatively around her, but she saw no one there. She shook her head. _Mah imagination, running away with me again. God dammnit!_

Rogue stepped out of the shower and squeezed some of the water out of her hair, while trying to conceal herself with her arms. _This is stupid,_ she thought angrily, forcing herself to drop her arms. _There's nobody here._ Naked and dripping, she padded over to the lockers and pulled her things out; a nice, green, arm-concealing shirt; a well-worn pair of light blue jeans; a set of thin, tanned leather gloves; some socks; and her knee-high black boots. Pulling it all on, she had just turned to lock her compartment's door when a voice echoed through the changing room.

"Rogue? You in here?"

She looked towards the door, and spotted Cyclops standing there sheepishly.

"Yeah, ah'm here, Mr. Summers. Y'all need something?"

Mr. Summers nodded.

"The Professor wants to see you in the debriefing room in fifteen minutes. You just have time to run to your room and change into uniform."

Rogue wrinkled her nose.

"It's back from the cleaners', then?" She bit her lip, remembering how it had torn across the butt during a complicated, life-saving flip performed in the danger room. The guys hadn't stopped laughing and ogling her for days.

Mr. Summers barely concealed a smirk and nodded.

"Yes. You can't even see the----" Here he cleared his throat. "---rip marks."

Rogue nodded.

"Ah'll be there."

She watched as Scott left, then sighed to herself.

__

Good going, Rogue. First month at school and you're already an unfavorable legend.

+ + + + +


	4. Chapter 4

****

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get completed. Work has been hell, and Christmas is coming up. Thank you all for being patient with me. This story takes place roughly around the same time the previous chapter did. 

Eli// Patch5129// Slave of 1LiLRoGuE

****

Song: No song yet

****

Dedications: To Kate my love, and to all the fans……wow, I never had any fans before…its so…touching (runs off crying)

__

Stupid kid thought Logan as he walked into the mansion's garage and opened the flap of the saddlebags on his bike. _Made me miss my breakfast. _He sighed and took one of the beers out and opened it. _It may be warm, but it's still a beer._

After a small drink he looked at his bike, a 2002 Dyna Glide, Harley Davidson. It was a gift from the professor when he decided to join the X-men, before they all found out about his real reason for joining the team. He straddled the bike, placing his hands on the handlebars and considered going for a ride, something to clear his mind of all the crap that was floating around lately. He finished his beer, tossing the bottle aside, and hit the kickstand back with the heel of his boot and was just about to start his bike when he got the whiff of aftershave and mouthwash. He turned around and saw Scott walk into the garage. "Logan, the Professor wants us all in the Map Room, he says he needs to talk to us all."

"A mission?" mumbled Logan.

"Most likely." Said Scott as he walked away "Hey, see if you can find Bobby. I couldn't find him"

"I'm not a flamin' bloodhound" growled Logan as he placed the kickstand back down and got off his bike to go look for Bobby. 

Bobby Drake was crouching, with his face pressed to the wall, occasionally glancing over his shoulder to see if anyone was coming, satisfied that he was alone he than he turned his attention back to his peephole. "Ohhh ya baby…" he whispered, but then clasped his hands over his mouth silently as he saw her break out of her trance and look around as if she heard something. 

His mouth hung slightly open and he nearly fell over as she began to dry herself off. "Wow, she is one hot…" he whispered to himself when he was cut off by a hand covering his mouth and was jerked backwards and felt the hot breath of someone whispering to him. 

"Drake, do you remember what happened last time you were caught peeping into the girls locker room?" whispered Logan, with a smirk 

"You…. won't tell…. anyone… will you?" whispered Bobby, almost pissing his pants as his hands slowly sank to his stomach, remembering what Storm did to him. *

Logan smiled and relaxed his grip on Bobby. "Just stop making peepholes. And…" He said as he let got of Bobby, and taking his wallet out of the back pocket and opened it. "Fork over twenty bucks." He said as he took the money and tossed the empty wallet back to Bobby. "Now scram." 

As Bobby ran for his life, Logan looked around for something to cover up the hole. Finding a small table he slowly began to move it, keeping quiet, so whoever was in the locker room wouldn't suspect something, when he suddenly got a whiff of hair gel and cheap cologne. Standing up slowly, turning around part annoyed and part regretful, knowing whom he was going to face, he mumbled "Hi Summers." 

Scott just looked at him with a small smirk. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just…. Rearranging some furniture." Mumbled Logan, clenching his fists slowly.

"Right." Scott chuckled as he walked past Logan to the entrance of the locker room. "The Professor told me that we are going on a mission, so you better lose the plaid and get suited up."

"Right" mumbled Logan as he walked by, slightly knocking Scott off balance by brushing against his shoulder.

"In case you were wondering, I think Storm and Jean usually take their showers around 9 AM." 

The only response was a growl.

Scott laughed softly as he opened the locker room slowly, not wanting to barge in, in case someone was changing or showering. "Rogue? You in here?" he called out.

* Ultimate X-Men; Issue #15  
  



End file.
